1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which stays afloat on water even when dropped in the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a large number of electronic apparatuses, such as marine transceivers, which are used in areas close to the water. Because this kind of electronic apparatus may accidentally be subjected to splash of water or dropped in the water, the apparatus featuring waterproof capability which prevents water intrusion into an internal space is made available today. Also, if the electronic apparatus sinks when dropped in the water, it will become impossible to retrieve the apparatus. To avoid this inconvenience, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. H04-135038 discloses an arrangement in which an apparatus remains afloat on the water when dropped therein.
If the apparatus is dropped in the water during nighttime or poor visibility conditions, however, there may be a possibility that it is impossible to find the apparatus even if the apparatus stays afloat on the water surface. One chronic problem is that it is impossible to retrieve the apparatus despite the fact that the apparatus is still afloat on the water surface in such cases. Although it might be possible to provide the apparatus with a light-emitting diode (LED) which is triggered to blink when the apparatus is dropped in the water, parameters like blinking intervals of the LED lamp that would enable a user to easily find the apparatus can vary from one user to another.